User blog:Grrrbear26/Emanuel, Gaia's Emissary
|date = |health = 90 |attack = 40 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 410 (+92) |damage= 56.4 (+3) |range = 150 |armor = 10 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.613 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 6 (+0.93) |mana = 210 (+50) |manaregen = 5 (+0.4) |speed = 340 }} Abilities | }} Emanuel's next auto attack within 1.5 seconds deals bonus physical damage and suppresses the target for one second. If Emanuel is interrupted during this time the effect ends early. |description2 = If Stone Grip consumes Embrace of Gaia, the damage will scale with armor instead and the suppression lasts 1.5 seconds. Additionally he may reactivate Stone Grip to throw the suppressed enemy in target direction. If the target collides with terrain, an enemy structure or another enemy champion, it and the structure or other champion takes the physical damage again. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Emanuel dashes a short distance colliding with the first enemy hit. That enemy is dealt physical damage, and knocking back a short distance. |description2 = If Land Slide consumes Embrace of Gaia, its range is doubled. Additionally it deals physical damage based on armor and knocks aside all enemies hit instead. |leveling = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | }} Emanuel creates five earth elementals that attempt to stay within a certain range of him. These elementals move to intercept the nearest enemy skill shot, or block the path of the nearest enemy champion, or follow behind the nearest allied champion in that order. |description2 =These elementals take 2 damage from enemy auto attacks and single target abilities and 1 damage enemy aoe abilities and minion and monster basic attacks. The elementals disappear after 6 seconds. |description3 =If a Terrain Allies consumes Embrace of Gaia, the elementals gain 1 maximum health and create a small slowing field around them. These slowing fields stack. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} | }} Emanuel creates a shield around himself for 2 seconds. All of Emanuel's abilities may consume this shield gaining additional effects. Augmented abilities scale with ranks in Embrace of Gaia unless they would be more powerful otherwise. If this shield is broken (Not consumed for an ability) its current cooldown is reduced by 50%. |description2 = Emanuel begins the game with one rank in Embrace of Gaia and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = no cost |costtype = }} | }} Strategies With one rank in embrace of Gaia at the start of the game. This allows you to augment any of your basic abilities as needed, or absorb some damage. Absorbing damage is often worth it as the abilities cooldown is reduced upon being broken. Emanuel is highly defensive, both against ranged and melee champion. He defends almost utterly against ranged champions similar to Yasuo, but controls positioning against champions who dare close in. Emanuel has many options to take when starting a team fight. He almost always starts with his dash, moving in close to the opponents. If he chooses to augment it, he can bypass the entire team and go strait for the carries, CCing them with Stone Grip, and covering himself with Terran allies. If he chooses to not augment it, he has two options. Augmenting Stone Grip to sentence someone to all the CC and damage of the rest of your team, or augment Terran Allies to keep everyone in place and absorb damage for his team. If none of the augments seem useful at the time, just let the shield absorb damage. It will come off cooldown soon enough when it is broken. Category:Custom champions